


Only Fools Do What I Do

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighborhood [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Marking, bit of a character study, but it's not too explicit so I only put a mature warning, pining in a way?, that's a tag right?, well it's one now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi ponders where his relationship stands with Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Do What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back from the dead! Sorry for the long absence (and for those of you that read Say You'll Remember Me, I'm sorry that it's still not updated).
> 
> I've been...going through a lot. But I'm here now, and that's what matters! :)
> 
> Welcome to part two of my smut practice, lol. Since the first part was mostly the feelings part of sex, I decided to take truthinadvertising's advice and focus on the physical parts of sex, so I practiced them here. :3c
> 
> In the third, final part, I'll try to combine the two to make an comprehensive(?) sex scene. :P
> 
> Also, this fic is based on Troye Sivan's song [Fools](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfD96yRT8cs)  
> But it's not really based on the music video like the first one is (because I came up with the plot of this fic before the video came out), it's more based on the lyrics and the song itself, so I put the lyric video. I recommend listening to it before reading my fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

The spot between his neck and shoulder where Oikawa bit him a week ago still ached. It irritated Iwaizumi.

It irritated him because now he had to wear his uniform proper and preppy just like Oikawa did to cover it up. It irritated him because the spot was still sore and it chafed against the collar of his tees during practice. It irritated him because even after all Oikawa’s hickies faded, Iwaizumi still had the outline of Oikawa’s teeth, bordered with light bruising.

A loud laugh interrupted Iwaizumi’s thoughts. He turned to see Oikawa practically braying with laughter, nearly all his pristine, pearly whites, the same that sunk into Iwaizumi’s skin, on display. The girls surrounding him snickered as well. Iwaizumi guessed that one of them told Oikawa a joke and he was overcompensating.

Iwaizumi sighed and turned back around. He was seated on a ledge close to the school entrance as he waited for Oikawa to finish up with his ‘adoring fans.’

Most of all, the bite mark irritated Iwaizumi because it felt like only Oikawa was able to leave an impression.

That the soreness Iwaizumi had instilled in Oikawa’s hips and back was able to melt away after a few days, partially due to the aid of pain killers. That the hickies Iwaizumi carefully crafted into Oikawa’s skin were able to just disappear; first under concealer, and then simply gone away.

With this lingering bite mark, it felt as though only Iwaizumi had Oikawa ingrained, that only Iwaizumi carried Oikawa as a part of himself in result of their lovemaking.

A titter of giggles disrupted Iwaizumi’s thoughts this time. Iwaizumi glanced over to see Oikawa looking satisfied while the girls continued to giggle. Oikawa must have told them a joke of his own.

Iwaizumi wanted to snort. Any joke of Oikawa’s was guaranteed to be lame, so he knew these girls were overcompensating. Iwaizumi thought these girls were acting like fools.

Oikawa was an ideal to them. A perfect being who graced them in mortal form. These girls adored him so much they showered him with gifts and praise. They all liked him, admired him, lusted after him, but none of them could touch them. So even being able to talk to Oikawa and exchange jokes sent them all into a frenzy about him.

Iwaizumi took pride that he had one thing on Oikawa over all the girls garnering for his attention.

These girls would never know what it was like to hold Oikawa in their arms. They would never be able to hear his deep moans and breathy sighs, they would never see the dark flush of his pale skin and the teary haze in his brown eyes, they would never taste the tangy salt of his sweat and smell light fragrance of his shampoo, and they would never feel the quivering of his toned thighs and the shaking of his long legs around their waist. Iwaizumi knew these girls would never experience Oikawa’s quaking, calloused hands running through their hair, cupping their cheeks, and whispering soft words in post-orgasmic bliss.

“Oi-Oikawa-san!” Iwaizumi heard behind him.

Iwaizumi looked back to see a girl standing before Oikawa, her face entirely beet red. The swarm of girls had parted around her in an almost theatrical way, giving space so she and Oikawa could stand in their own suspended bubble of space.

Oikawa had a surprised look on his face. Iwaizumi thought that after all this time he shouldn’t, that it made him look dumb for not expecting it.

But then again, Iwaizumi had almost forgot that there were some girls brave enough to try and make their ideal a tangible reality.

“Could I…speak to you in private, please?” The girl’s entire body was angled downwards, but she looked up at Oikawa through her eyelashes and the fringe of her hair.

She was cute alright, Iwaizumi would give her that. She had neat, shiny, straight black hair, a soft, quivering voice, and an endearing fidget to her stance as she waited for Oikawa’s reply. Iwaizumi wondered what year she was in.

Oikawa swiveled his head and his eyes met Iwaizumi’s. His eyes were wide and had an almost startled look to them. This was Oikawa’s first confession since they had sex, so maybe that was what was spooking him. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure; he never knew what Oikawa was thinking, not completely.

He felt shock take over his features; he hadn’t expected Oikawa to turn back to him and catch him witnessing this scene. Iwaizumi wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he and Oikawa must have looked, but he couldn’t find any joy in his heart at this predicament.

Before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa schooled his features and tore his gaze from Iwaizumi’s. He gave the girl a charming smile, so debonair the girls still waiting on the sides swooned at it.

“Sure. Why don’t you go ahead and lead the way for me?” Oikawa told her and Iwaizumi felt his heart sink.

As the girl stuttered out a ‘thank you,’ and began walking toward the school building, Oikawa gave one last glance to Iwaizumi and then followed her.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Sure, he and Oikawa had taken the final step and consummated their relationship, but the relationship in question was still under wraps. Maybe Iwaizumi thought something would change between them; that they would have this new air of intimacy that would keep other people away and keep them together. But it seemed that while Iwaizumi still bore a mark from their tryst, Oikawa was more or less unchanged by it.

The girls began to disperse and leave, and Iwaizumi felt unease grow in his gut. Iwaizumi tried to comfort himself again.

That girl didn’t know anything about Oikawa past face value. She didn’t know about how Oikawa was a whiny brat who wormed his way into friendship with Iwaizumi, about how Oikawa’s eyes would grow wide, as if to drink in the sky, when he looked up at the stars, about how Oikawa first fell in love with volleyball and dragged Iwaizumi in it with him.

She didn’t know that Oikawa’s passion for volleyball grew into a dangerous obsession in middle school. She didn’t know that every night in the late hours Oikawa stayed after practice, repeating spike after spike, destroying himself, Iwaizumi would sit outside the clubroom and wait for him.

A memory bubbled up in his reverie.

“Iwaizumi-san,” a young Kageyama called, as he was leaving after Oikawa again rejected his request to teach him to serve. “Why do you always wait for Oikawa-san?”

Iwaizumi recalled opening his mouth to answer but being unable to form any sound. Why did he stay? Maybe it was because he couldn’t imagine going home without Oikawa. Maybe it was because he needed to make sure that idiot didn’t hurt himself.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was because every night after Oikawa was finished with his extra training, every time he would exhaustedly step out of the clubroom and see Iwaizumi sitting out by the door, Oikawa would berate him for staying outside so late, which Iwaizumi really thought was the pot calling the kettle black, but nonetheless, each time, every time, Oikawa would give him this tired, grateful smile, that sped up his heart and made sitting out in the cold for hours simply worth it.

Iwaizumi wanted to laugh, but he knew it come out wry. He supposed he was a fool too; back in middle school, and even now. Something about Oikawa just made others want him so desperately, so deeply, they’d go to foolish lengths to please him. Iwaizumi was no different from Oikawa’s hoard of fangirls.

But what Iwaizumi thought set him apart from all those girls was the fact that Oikawa reciprocated his feelings.

The day Oikawa grabbed his hand during their second year, blushing from his neck all the way up to his ears, murmuring that he didn’t want to go home yet, he wanted to wait a little longer, he wanted to say something; that was the day Iwaizumi finally was given Oikawa’s heart after endlessly offering his. And even though the girls still surrounded Oikawa then, Iwaizumi contented himself with knowing at least he had a piece, if not all of Oikawa Tooru’s heart, the thing these girls sought after most.

But now it was different. Now Iwaizumi wasn’t content with just having Oikawa’s heart. He wanted it all. Iwaizumi craved Oikawa’s body, his soul, his ambitions, his aspirations, and their night together was their way of sharing that.

Iwaizumi remembered the squelch of their bodies meeting and thinking he and Oikawa were truly one, truly linked mentally and physically like people said they were. He remembered the light fingertips trailing over his shoulders, down his arms, and was reminded that Oikawa wasn’t as strong as people made him out to be, he was frail, he easily fell apart, and Iwaizumi wanted to be there to catch him always. He remembered the sharp cut of Oikawa’s nails and realized how ruthless Oikawa was to their enemies, how ruthless he could be with Iwaizumi’s heart.

Iwaizumi remembered Oikawa howling as he came, hips stuttering, legs spasming, toes curling, and teeth sinking into Iwaizumi and forcing him over the brink as well.

Iwaizumi was certain he was a fool now.

In that moment, Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa couldn’t be tied down; but he could tie down others. He tied everyone down either by his looks, his charm, his talent, or his strategy. Or in Iwaizumi’s case, his love.

But Oikawa could hardly be tied down. Despite insecurities and misgivings about himself, it was hard to match Oikawa. He kept growing, blossoming; he stepped over hurdles and simply leaped over heights others had to climb. Nearly everyone Iwaizumi knew was fixated on him.

Oikawa was like a cloud, Iwaizumi thought. He was a little inconsistent, but he was beautiful, and people could spend hours staring at him, reaching hands up to the sky in desire to touch him, trying to pin down his shape to no avail, because he was always shifting, changing. Improving himself. Oikawa was also awe-inspiring, powerful; able to rock people like a storm with lightning quick serves and sets that had the ball slamming on the court like cracks of thunder. 

And like a cloud, Oikawa would never stay in one place too long, would never stay in Miyagi given his skill, so people stole their glimpses at him when they could.

And even if Iwaizumi was a bird, floating lazily by his cloud’s side all this time, when it was time for the cloud to move somewhere new, Iwaizumi feared even his wings wouldn’t keep up. He already felt tired; like he had been uselessly flapping after Oikawa as hard as he could, yet still unable to catch him. Iwaizumi was afraid of the day his wings would give out and he’d fall to the ground, forced to gaze up at Oikawa just like everyone else.

“Iwa-chan~! I’m finished now, let’s go home!” Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa jogging towards him.

“Took you long enough, idiot,” Iwaizumi muttered when Oikawa met him. Oikawa chuckled in response as they began walking back together.

Iwaizumi fell back a little, watching Oikawa hum as they made their way down the street. But even if he was trying to seem lighthearted, Iwaizumi could see something churning in Oikawa’s eyes.

Iwaizumi wondered what Oikawa saw when he got that faraway look in his eyes. Because all Iwaizumi really saw when he looked ahead was Oikawa’s shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I alluded to another Troye Sivan song in this fic, anybody have any guesses?
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are love and sustain me.
> 
> Also, hmu:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dedejowije)  
> [Tumblr](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
